Alone and Thirsty
by BlackRose262
Summary: Henry doesn't want to be Vlad's drudge anymore, Nelly doesn't know he exists and Otis has betray him. Not to mention his powers are at an all time high. How will he cope? What if he can't, or just doesn't want to? Please Review!
1. The Begining Of The End

**(VPOV)**

Henry and I were on our way to my house after school and I could tell something was bothering him. For almost two whole weeks he seems to be distancing himself from me, and he has been quiet all day. He won't even look me in the eye. I figured he was stressed out from school and since it was Friday we could just relax and hang out over the weekend, then Henry would be back to normal.

Man, was I way off.

We made it to my house and I was about to walk up the porch steps Henry called me back. "Vlad I have to tell you something"

He sounded.......nervous? But why would Henry be nervous with me, we're best friends. Something must really be bothering him.

"What's wrong Henry?" But he just stared at his feet. "Whatever it is you can tell me."

He looked up and met my gaze, then blurred out, "I don't want to be your drudge anymore."

I stood there a moment, shocked. What I saw in Henry's eyes scared me, he didn't just not want to be my drudge anymore. He didn't want to be friends anymore.

All of a sudden my insides felt twisted and my chest ached. I felt like I was slowly been torn apart from the inside, here I am about to lose my best friend and he just stands there with a bored, blank expression. Like I'm not worth his time. I swallowed the lump in my throat before replying and forced myself to smile.

"It's ok Henry you know I never thought of you that way, it was always your choice. You're no ones slave."

Henry breathed out a sigh of relief and a small smile touched his lips. "Thanks, well I better get home. Bye."

I watched until Henry was completely out of sight before I turned around and dragged my feet up the steps of the porch to the front door. I fished the keys out of my pocket and unlocked the door. As I stepped inside I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, threatening to spill over. I clenched my eyes shut, refusing to cry and took long deep breaths till I felt myself calm down. When I opened my eyes all traces of tears were gone.

I sat on the couch with my head hung low. No more Henry. No more losing at video games or sleepovers or pulling Halloween pranks or constant rambling about how good a kisser Stephanie's sister was, yep no more Henry. I'm all alone. The ach in my chest was making an upcoming return.

Then my head shout strait up. I'm not alone, I have Aunt Nelly and Meredith and Uncle O....well no not Otis. He's on the run again and I haven't heard from him in over a month. But yes Meredith will help me survive school and Nelly will always be there when I come home. I smiled softly as I lay down on the couch, feeling my heart swell with hope.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Vlad I'm home." Nelly called sounding happy and excited. I sat up from the couch still feeling drowsy and rubbed the sleep from my eyes, I guess I dozed off .

"Vlad there's this new nurse at the Hospital named Amy and she is just soooo nice and funny. Not to mention smart, she just moved into town and ........." Yeah so Nelly just continued to talk about her new friend and I tried to listen but I was too distracted with this Henry problem I had, I don't mean to sound selfish or rude or anything but at the moment I could care less about Amy what's her face.

"So what do you think ?" Nelly asked as she came to stand beside me while swinging her purse onto her shoulder. Oh crap what did she just say?

"I'm sorry Nelly I didn't hear that last part. I'm still a little tired." Nelly smiled sweetly before repeating herself. "I said that Amy asked if I wanted to see a movie tonight and I said yes. That's alright with you isn't it?"

I stared at her, of course it wasn't alright with me. I really needed Nelly right now, but when I looked into her eyes I couldn't bear burdening her with my problems and ruining her happy-go-lucky attitude. Besides Nelly was always doing things for me and hardly got to do anything or go anywhere for herself. And I guess when you think about it my problem wasn't really that important. I smiled at my aunt.

"Of course, go have fun. I'll be alright."

"Thanks, I probably won't be home till late so get in bed on time and do your homework." Nelly said as she walked out the door. "I will, have fun." But Nelly was already gone I was once again alone in this dark, lonely house.

I couldn't talk to Henry and I couldn't talk to Nelly, so I decided to go see the only two people I knew who would never leave me, even in death, Mom and Dad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As I started to approach the belfry I could feel all my tension melting away. Every time I come here I always feel safe. I looked around to make sure no one was there to see me before floating up the four stories to my sanctuary.

I took the candles from my bag and placed them in the old candle sticks I kept there before taking my lighter from beside the window and lit them. Bringing life to this dark space.

I sat down in my fathers old office chair and felt the soft leather mold around my body while I pulled out my family album and opened it to the picture of my Dad cupping my mothers swollen, pregnant belly. I smiled to myself knowing that even though all of Elysia hated me and that there was no way for my parents to know how I would turn out when I was born, that they loved me anyway.

"I'm so confused," I said to them, "I always thought Henry and me would be friends forever, that someday... if he wanted, I would turn him into a vampire and we would have the same lasting friendship that Dad and Uncle Otis had. But I guess I was wrong, I wish Otis was here. It still makes me mad that he is always running away because of me. The fact that I ruined his life in Elysia and made him a wanted criminal." I sighed heavily, it felt good to let all of this bottling stress out.

"I wish had been born human like you Mom, but if I was would Otis have ever cared about me at all? Would Henry have been my friend for so long if I hadn't bitten him and made him my drudge? Would D'Ablo still come after me? I will never know. I just....I just really wish you guys were here, you would help me. You would know what to do, you always did. I miss you so much."

I was choking back tears by then as I stroked the picture lovingly before closing the album and carefully setting it on the ground next to me.

I really did blame myself for Otis's problems, whenever he talked about running from Elysia or when he said '"...I broke many laws by helping you. The punishment, should they catch me, would be a most painful death."' I felt quilt twisting my insides. I do wish I could do SOMETHING for my uncle instead of just being dead weight to him.

I leaned back in my fathers chair and closed my eyes. I suddenly wanted to be back home, and I felt to tired to walk all the way back but I knew I would have too. I sighed softly to myself and started to picture myself laying on the soft grass in my back yard. Just lying there looking at the stars with no worries at all. I could see it so clearly and I desperately wanted to be there.

Then I felt like I was falling and I opened my eyes to see little clouds of black smoke before I couldn't see at all, and I continued to fall.

When everything cleared up I looked around and saw...my backyard!

I felt grass beneath me and I turned around to my house, I saw the light I had left on in the kitchen, I saw my bedroom window, the back porch... everything!

I pinched myself on the arm, hard. "Ow" I yelped. I definitely wasn't dreaming. I couldn't have just... could I have? No, it was impossible even for a vampire. But still.......

Then I had an idea, I started picturing myself back in the belfry. Sitting in my father's chair in the four story building. I pictured it until I could almost feel the soft leather under my fingertips, hear the old floorboards squeak under my sneakers, smell its stuffy attic smell.

Then suddenly black smoke started clouding my vision and once again I seemed to be falling into nothing.

Seconds later the smoke began to clear I could see that I was back in my sanctuary, once again sitting in my fathers chair. I took a few deep breaths before slowly sliding out of the chair and placing my feet on the floor. I moved with unnecessary slowness, but I was still unsure weather all this was real, or if my aunt was going to half to put me in a strait jacket and take me to 'the place'.

I picked up my bag, blew out the candles and placed them in my bag. One more time, I thought to myself. Shaking, I clutched my bag to chest and pictured myself in my room. The soft carpet under my toes, the gentle breeze coming in threw my open window, seeing the pile of clothes in corner of my room.

The same terrifying black smoke came back, and I fell....no I literally fell. The black smoke made me nervous and I fell forward. But the smoke clouded all my vision and I didn't feel any impact.

Until a moment later when I fell on the carpet next to my bed with a loud "Uff"

I couldn't believe it, did I just....teleport? Was this some kind of vampire power? What the hell just happened?

I couldn't move till I heard the front door open. Nelly was home. I swore under my breath and immediately kicked off my shoes and jeans before crawling into bed. Only then did I look at my clock and see it was 3:00 in the morning. If it took Nelly this long to come home she MUST have had a good time.

Then I realized that my bedroom light was still on, I groaned. I really didn't want to have to get up. I reached my arm out and extended my index finger, pretending I could turn it off from here, and flipped my finger down.

Just as I did the light switch went down and the lights went out.

That was enough. I yanked the covers over my head, like a small child afraid of the dark, and went to sleep.


	2. Getting through loneliness

The next day I woke up around noon and I was still exhausted, but since I fell out of bed rather then just normally waking up I figured the rest of the world was trying to say '_Get your ass up!'_ So I let out an annoyed huff and got up. When I went downstairs I expected to see Nelly in the kitchen making lunch or watching TV in the living room, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Nelly?" I called out and was answered with silence. As I wondered into the kitchen to get a blood bag from the freezer I saw a note on the table that was folded in half and had my name on it. I grabbed a bag of B positive and walked over to read it.

Vladimir,

I guess you didn't sleep well last night since you slept so late, and I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up. But the freezer is stocked with blood so you should be fine. Amy's sister is moving in with her and I went to help them move her things in, so I'll be home later.

Love Nelly

Well I'm glad that she's enjoying herself, I thought. I'll just call Henry and ask him to come...

But that's when I remembered the events of yesterday evening. No more Henry. Suddenly that familiar aching loneliness in chest returned. I quickly turned my thoughts away from that subject and thought of what happened the rest of the night. It just seemed so.......impossible.

But...I had teleported, I turned off the light simply by reaching out for it. Had other vampires before me been able to do this? Why hasn't this happened before? Is this just some kind of Pravus power? So many mysteries, it was giving me a headache. I wish for just ONCE someone would know what was wrong with me, know what I am and what I'm not.

I felt myself longing once again to just belong to one race, human or vampire. To no longer be feared and hunted. To belong to one world, one family. But I knew that, at least to someone like me, it was a hopeless dream.

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

The sound of phone pulled me from my train of thought and I got up to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked. Wow, even I noticed that my voice sounded depressed.

"Vladimir? Are you alright?" What I heard from the other end of line the most wonderful voice in the world to me right now. The caring, comforting, yet concerned voice of my only living relative. My Uncle Otis.

"Uncle Otis! Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't expect to hear from you."

"I'm sorry I haven't been in touch lately. I've missed you very much."

I was so glad that my Uncle has always had perfect timing. Now I could ask him about these new abilities I have and maybe get some answers. I did however decide against telling Otis about Henry. He had enough to worry about as it is and I'm sure he would just encourage me to make Henry come back. I had no intension of ever doing such a thing. To anyone. Controlling people just seemed so...evil. So cruel.

"Otis listen, last night when I was..."

"Not now Vlad, my flight is about to be called for so I can't really stop for conversation. I just called briefly to tell you that I'm in Chicago and I'm coming for a visit. I'm about to board a plane to Stokerton and I should be there by tomorrow afternoon."

I was disappointed that we couldn't talk now, but I was also delighted by the fact that Otis was coming home. My heart swelled with joy and love.

"How long are staying this time Otis?"

"Two weeks at the most, then I must leave again." There was a short pause "I figured since I haven't been in contact with you for so long I could make it up to you this way."

"Awesome, thanks Otis."

"Anytime Vladimir, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

"You too. Bye Otis"

"Goodbye Vladimir."

So, Uncle Otis is coming for a visit. I smiled to myself before tilting my head back and sucking down the rest of the sweet, red liquid I call 'food'.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**(D'ablo's POV)**

"So Otis is coming to visit his precious little nephew is he?" I asked with a smirk.

"That's right, I heard the pravus speak to him on the phone. Said he would stay for two weeks maximum." Jasik replied.

Oh, he'll stay much longer than that. If only they all knew what we had in store for them. What we had in store for that abomination that they have come to_ **love**._ Oh please, we'll see what happens to their **_love_** when I'm threw with him. I allowed myself a smile, imagining the sounds of his screams filling these halls.

"Ignatius?"

He stepped forward. "Sir?"

"You know what to do." I looked at him with the same smirk I use to terrify my prey. He knew what it meant.

Ignatius smiled a horrible, cruel smile before turning and walking away. So ready to begin his hunt.

Vladimir Tod, the pravus, would be made to suffer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**(VPOV)**

For the rest of the day I practiced teleporting. Going from the kitchen, to my bedroom, to the living room, and finally back to the kitchen. Then repeated this process till I could do it with almost complete ease. I seemed to be surprisingly good at it, even without Otis or Vikas to guide me. I felt a sense of pride swell inside me. I wonder what my father would say if he could see me now. I can only hope I make him and my mother proud.

I had everything ready for Uncle Otis's arrival. Spar bed in the library made, bathroom is clean, and I now have a new trick to show Otis. I still need to figure out what happened with the light switch though, but I'll worry about that later. One step at a time, I'll figure this out.

I decided I needed a break, so I walked into the kitchen and easily slurped down six blood bags. Then I decided to play some video games till Nelly got home, she shouldn't be too much longer since it's already 3:00p.m. I'm glad she's made friends. Since my mom and dad...well you know, she hasn't had many people to talk to except me. Its good for her to have friends her own age. Listen to me, I sound like a parent.

All this talk about friends is making me depressed again. I keep forgetting, don't think about Henry. Clear your mind, I told myself. Deep breath, now go play video games and leave your troubles behind for now.

That's exactly what I did.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Two and a half hours, four blood bags, a bag of chips and tons of gory video games later, Nelly came home. And she wasn't alone.

Behind her was a thin woman with shoulder length blonde air, with a fake tan that made her look as orange as an oompa-loompa. The other woman was slightly shorter than the blonde. She had a more natural tan and long brown hair tied up in a pony tail, with really scary green eyes too. Yuck! They are both so fake.

"Vlad I'm so glad your here, I want you to meet somebody." Nelly gestured to the to barbie dolls.

The blonde stepped forward and extended her hand. Only to be polite did I grasp her hand shake it. Her skin was hot and clammy, just touching it sent shivers through me.

"Hello, I'm Amy and this is my sister Caitlin. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, I hope you all have been having a good time." Not really, I hope.

"Oh we've been having a wonderful time. Dinner is bound to be just as fun, by the way Vlad you can handle dinner for yourself can't you? I just came home to get my purse and then the three of us are going out to eat."

But Nelly didn't give me a chance to reply, she was already bounding up the stairs to her room. I was left alone with the two Madonna wanna be sisters. I didn't really know what to say, but I did my best to be polite. For Nelly's sac.

"Why don't you sit down and make yourselves comfortable." I suggested, but they shook their heads.

"No thank you, we'll be out in just a moment. But we appreciate your kind offer. Nelly said you were a gentlemen." Caitlin said while smiling at me, but the smile didn't reach her cold, unfeeling eyes.

Sure enough, Nelly came pouncing back into the living room with a grin on her face and her purse slung over her shoulder. For some odd reason she seemed younger and.... almost like a stranger.

"Alright guys I'm ready. Let's go." They turned and were about to head out the door when I blurted out,

"Nelly, Otis called today." She stopped instantly, turned around and looked at me. Her eyes sparkling.

"What did he say?" She asked urgently, but I was lost in thought. Why did I just blurt that out like that? The selfish part of me said that I just wanted to keep her here as long as possible, the bitter part of me said that she is just so busy lately that if I didn't say it now I would never get the chance. Oh well, there's no difference now

"He coming for a visit and he should be here by tomorrow afternoon."

"How long is he staying?"

"Two weeks."

Nelly's smile grew and her eyes continued to get brighter. "That's wonderful! Make sure the guest room is ready for him and I have to work at the hospital till 6:30 tomorrow. But I'm sure you two will find something to do."

Then she turned to her friends and they walked out the door. I stood by the window and watched them pile into the car and leave with a frown on my face. _Well thanks for saying goodbye._ I thought sarcastically to myself. Man I am such a jerk. *Sigh, I guess this means Nelly won't be home again tonight, and that I won't see her till tomorrow evening when Otis is here.

Well this should be a fun night.

I need some O positive, I thought. As I wandered into the kitchen I started thinking about my teleporting abilities and what I had done with the light switch. That's when I stopped dead in my tracks, right in the kitchen doorway. I had an idea.

The lights in the kitchen were off but the light switch was on the wall to my left. Instead of reaching out and turning it on with my hand, I reached out with my mind toward it. Willing the switch upward, picturing it with my mind. And then suddenly, they switched on.

I stepped forward and leaned against the table, then looked at the freezer and pushed with my mind again.

This time it took more force, but I watched the freezer door slowly open. I gasped for breath when it was finally open all the way. Then I thought of the bags full of O positive and pushed with my mind again. I saw a few bags twitch a move before one started rising. I pulled it out toward me with my mind and when it was a little ways out I concentrated harder to close the freezer door while keeping the blood bag in the air.

By now I had a few beads of sweat on my forehead from pushing and pulling so hard with my mind and I was working hard to keep the bag in the air. When it was about three feet from me I reached out for it with my hand. It continued to move toward me, slowly, very slowly. Until......I grasped it with just the tips of my fingers and pulled it the rest of the way in, finally able to relax my mind.

I was panting and sweating, I know it seems silly but I just hadn't realized how hard it was to move things with my mind. I was going to have to practice a lot, but for now I was exhausted. I bit into the bag and rolled its contents around my tongue. Then slowly, I trudged my way upstairs to my bedroom, where I collapsed onto the bed and fell instantly into deep sleep.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tell me what you think and please don't make mean comments.

My first Fan-fic. so be nice :D

Otis is in the next chapter and Joss turns up in in the next few chapters.


	3. Love and Hate

**(Otis's POV)**

As the house came into view I suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of completion. I was looking forward to seeing my beloved nephew again, and I couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he wakes up and sees me. It was four in the morning and I had told Vlad I wouldn't be there till this afternoon. I smirked, I love surprising my nephew. Since he was fifteen and will receive his license next year I decided to take him to a car dealership and let him pick out what he would like.

I shouldn't spoil him but I just couldn't help it. There was just something about Vladimir when he smiled, this is probably how my brother felt. That, and maybe he won't take the 'bad news' so tough. I was terrified on how I was going to tell him, but I knew it had to be told. I just hate hurting him, hurting him hurts me. This was going to be hard for both of us to except.

I pulled my car into drive and turned off the engine before stepping out of the car. For a moment I stared at the house, looking at my home. Knowing my family was inside sleeping peacefully. Thinking of the memories I had in this house.

I retrieved my bag from the trunk and headed up to the porch, I was about to knock when I remembered what time it was. Then I called myself an idiot and reached down to grab the spare key that was under the fern. I unlocked the door and flipped on the lights before I went up the stairs to the library. I saw the familiar guest bed in the corner and set my things down beside the bed.

I then walked across the hall and opened the door to one of the bedrooms, Nelly's in fact. I slowly made my way over to the bed, and for several minutes I stared at the beauty before me. The light from the hallway shined off her long, silken hair and made her smooth, flawless skin glow. She was like a goddess, and I wanted more than anything to make her MY goddess. Until I met her I could never understand my brothers obsession with his human bride, I never thought a human could be so...wonderful.

I turned and excited the room and silently closed the door. I wandered into the next room and went right in since the door was already open. Lying on bed across the room, I could make out my nephews sleeping form. I walked up and stood over him, and a small smile touched my face. He was still in his clothes and had his shoes on, he was sleeping on top of the bed spread and looked like he had just collapsed there. I removed his sneakers and gently moved him so was under the blankets.

And then I wondered, what it must be like to be a father. I wonder what kind of father my brother had been? A good one I'm sure, but how did he do it? What does it take? What does it feel like? I had never actually asked Vladimir about his father, there didn't seem like any need to. I had shown Vlad memories I had with Tomas, but Vlad didn't seem to talk about him a lot. I mean he asked questions about him and the memories I had with him but he never said anything about his memories. Suddenly I found myself wanting to know, wanting to be able to understand.

I brushed some of Vlad's hair back from his forehead before turning and leaving the room. I grabbed the door handle and cast one final glance at my nephew before pulling the door closed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**(Nelly's POV)**

I cursed my stupid alarm clock before crawling out of bed. I stayed out way to late last night, but it was worth it. We had so much fun. I pulled on my robe before opening the door and headed downstairs for breakfast. I smelled something cooking in the kitchen. What was Vlad doing up? Its six in the morning. I wandered into the kitchen and my eyes widened at what I saw.

"Good morning Nelly." Otis said politely. He was standing by the oven with a plate in one hand and a spatula in the other. On the stove top I saw a frying pan with eggs inside. Otis placed some on the plate and placed them on the table in front of me and in the middle of the table was plate full of crispy bacon.

"I figured you could use a break from cooking." Otis said, smiling at me. His beautiful blue eyes sparkled. I sat at the table and smiled at him.

"Its good to see you Otis. Vlad said you wouldn't be here till this afternoon."

"I did say that, but I just really wanted to surprise you both." He smiled again but his eyes seemed troubled for some reason.

"Otis is something wrong?"

"We'll talk about it later, when Vlad is here. Truth be told I have something to share with both of you. But for now you need to eat and go to work, and I need to finish unpacking."

With that Otis left the room and went up the stairs to library. He acted.....so strange just now, almost distant. Whatever it is he needs to tell me must be really hard on him.

Whatever it is, I hope its not as bad as I think it is.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**(Otis's POV)**

I sat on my bed and ran a shaking hand though my hair. Nelly left over an hour ago and Vladimir should still sleeping peacefully in his bedroom. I was I going to tell them? I knew it was for the best, but I was sure that Vladimir wouldn't agree. Nelly, I had no idea who's side she would be on.

Just then I heard someone descending down the stairs and head into the kitchen. Vladimir.

I stood up and silently moved down the stairway, once I reached the bottom I simply stood there and waited. A few minutes later Vladimir walked out of the kitchen, a blood bag in his hand, he saw me and stopped dead. He still had his jeans on but he had removed his shirt, his hair looked like a hay stack and he had beads of sweat on his chest and on his forehead. He looked like he must have gotten overheated last night.

"Otis?"

I smiled at his confused expression and chuckled. "Hello Vladimir, its good to see you again." I stepped forward and embraced my nephew. As soon as I felt his skin I shivered, he felt like ice. How could he possibly be sweating?

I stepped back and looked at his face. He seemed...different. His face lost all its roundness, his cheekbones were broad and his chin had more shape and he had small patch of hair growing on his upper lip. Now that I'm really looking at him his whole body seemed different. I remember a thin, more rounded, shorter boy. Now he was only a few inches shorter than me, his chest was squared and he had broad shoulders. And he seemed so much...stronger. So much older.

And then my smile grew, my little boy is growing up.

And then I frowned, knowing that I was missing it.

"Otis what's wrong?" Vlad asked me with a concerned look on his face. I gave him a reassuring smile.

"I know you must be shocked to see me here so early but I wanted to surprise you."

Then Vladimir smiled back at me, that smile that reminded me so much of my brother.

"Otis I'm so glad your here I've got so much to tell you."

"And I have much to tell you, but I must wait until Nelly is here also. Until then you and I should enjoy our time together. Why don't you go get dressed and then we'll sit and talk over a hot mug of O positive, alright?" I suggested with an eyebrow raised. Vladimir nodded and bounded right up the stairs.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**(VPOV) **

Hours later, Nelly came home to find me and Otis playing Guitar Hero in the living room. Poor Otis was losing badly, and I was grinning ear to ear. It was good to be able to win a game once in a while, and since Otis got here my mind has been completely Henry free.

"Come on you two, help me get dinner ready." Nelly called from the kitchen.

"As soon as we finish this round." I called back.

We finished the game with me winning triumphantly and Otis failing miserably.

"You so cheated." Otis accused teasingly.

"Don't be like that Otis, you weren't bad. I was just awesome." I stated with a smirk.

Otis chuckled and led the way into the kitchen. Nelly was standing over a pot of boiling water on the stove and was adding uncooked noodles to it.

"Spaghetti again?" I asked. Nelly just looked at me and smiled.

"I'm afraid it won't be ready for at least 20 minutes though."

"That's alright, I wanted to talk to both of you anyway." Otis said nervously. By the look in his eyes I could whatever he wanted to tell us wasn't a good thing. "Please sit down." He told us. Nelly and I looked once at each other before we both complied. Otis paced back and for a moment that felt like an eternity. Every step he took made the knot in my stomach tighten. At last Otis stood in front of us and took a shuddering breath.

"I might as well just tell you flat out." Otis mumbled to himself. "I have been thinking of possible ways to throw the Elysian councils off my trail and how to keep them away from here." Otis took another nervous breath before continuing. "I have already spoken to Vikas about it and at first he was hesitant, but after some careful convincing he has agreed with my decision to leave."

We waited a moment, stunned, for Otis to continue. When he didn't I cleared my throat and asked, "Otis, what are you saying?"

"I am saying that I must go into hiding and have no contact with the outside world for at least a year or so. No letters, no phone calls, no telepathic communication what so ever." Otis stated in a firm voice.

Nelly had tears running down her face and she ran into Otis's arms and started sobbing. I simply sat there with a stunned face. What was he saying? That he was leaving us? After everything we went through together, how could he abandon us? And how could Nelly simply run into that traitor's arms after he said that? In case Otis hasn't noticed, his leaving has only made things worse in the past. Now he wants to run off and have no communication at all. Oh. Hell. No. I snapped out my daze then, and as my daze snapped I think my mind did too.

"Oh my fucking god! You have got to be kidding me." I shouted as I smacked the palm of my hand against the table and stood up. Nelly and Otis looked right at me with wide eyes. Otis opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off.

"What are you an idiot?! How can you still think that leaving is going to make everything better? In case you haven't noticed the bad guys never show up until after you leave. No one ever makes a move while your here and we actually get to be happy. Like a real family. I think the real reason why you leave is just because you're a coward!"

"Vlad!" Nelly gasped, shocked at the words escaping my mouth.

"Vladimir how could you think that of me? We are Elysia's most wanted criminals, staying in the same place together could get us both caught." Otis defended.

"Oh that's bull shit and you know it! Let's all just get the truth out in the open, the only reason you have ever helped me with anything is because you feel guilty about what happened to my father. So you take pity on the poor little helpless half-breed and act all fatherly and pretend you care. When in reality you could care less what happens to me or Nelly."

Otis stood there and listened with wide eyes and his jaw practically hit the floor.

"Vladimir you're wrong...."

"No you are!" I screamed. "You weren't there for me, or my mother, or my father all those years ago when we needed you and now you're doing the same thing again! So don't even try to be there and act like you care now because you're to late. I will learn the ways of a vampire, learn how to control my thirst, and learn to defend myself WITHOUT YOU!" I yelled as I stored out of the kitchen.

"Vlad!" I heard Otis call after me, but I was already out the front door and running down the street. Otis was running after me shouting, "Vladimir stop!" But I didn't stop, I just ran faster and the moment I turned the corner and was out of sight I teleported before he could get close enough to see me do it. (no I hadn't told Otis about it.) And seconds later I was in my sanctuary. My safe zone. My heaven.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"How could he do this?" I asked my parents picture as I paced back and forth in the belfry.

"How can he just drop in and say 'I'm leaving forever, so long suckers' I mean it seemed like I had finally met another vampire who thought of me as their equal, but I guess I was wrong about that too." I looked up at the photo and softened my tone. "I mean every vampire in the world hates me, even my own uncle, and the only reason they can come up with for it is by saying 'Its not what you did, its not what you said, its just you.' How am I supposed to live with that? All this hate, I feel like its ripping me apart. My god, mom....dad please help me."

But their comforting voices didn't fill my ears. I didn't feel their warm, comforting embrace. I didn't smell my mothers sweet perfume or my fathers woodsy, pine tree sent. And I never would again.

"Please tell me what to do, I'm so confused I need YOUR help. I don't need anyone else but you right now, I never needed anyone else but you ever. Please."

I sank down on my knees beside the picture. The tears of bitter loneliness and longing ran down my cheeks and voice became a small whisper as I pleaded for their spirits to hear my desperate call.

"Please talk to me.....please. Please come back to me, I'll do anything just...please. God damit, please."

I buried my face in the palms of my hands and cried.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I pushed the front door open just wide enough to peak my head through and make sure Nelly and Otis weren't still up. I doubted it sense it was two in the morning and all the lights were off but I had to make sure. When I didn't see or hear anyone I softly opened the door the rest of the way and stepped in. I shut the door quietly and slipped off my shoes so I wouldn't make any noise.

I tip-toed over toward the stairs and just as I was about to place my foot on the bottom step, a voice called to me from the living room.

"Come back here Vladimir, we are going to talk about this." Otis's voice was soft and gentle, but firm and clearly meant that he wasn't going to take no for an answer. I sighed softly and headed off into the living room. As soon as I entered the lamp flipped on and revealed Otis sitting on the couch. I sat down in the loveseat that was on the opposite side of the room, wanting there to be as much space between us as possible, and kept my eyes on my feet.

I heard Otis get up from the couch and walk closer to me until I saw his feet standing there in front of mine. I knew he expected me to look up but I just kept my eyes low until Otis said in a quiet voice, "Vladimir, please look at me." I slowly lifted my head and met my Uncle's gaze. His expression was unreadable.

He sat down beside me and, before I had a chance to protest, wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against his chest in a tight hug. At first I squirmed, trying to escape, but he just held tighter. My strength was clearly no match for his and I finally gave up the effort.

He held me against him and nuzzled his face in my hair, he rubbed his hand up and down my spine and rocked me slightly. His breathing was hard and rough, he sounded like he was crying.

"Vladimir, I'm so sorry. You were right when you said I wasn't there for you and your parents needed me years ago. I regret when I did that more than you could ever imagine. And yes the councils only attack you when I'm gone but that's because we a weaker separated. But I fear their attacks would be stronger if we were together, that is why I stay away and you must know that. Leaving and cutting off our communication was the most difficult and most agonizing decision I have ever made. But I swear I will do all that is in my power to protect you.

"But you must also know that nothing shocked me as much as you saying that I didn't care for you. I don't know exactly what made you feel that way, but you must know that it isn't true. I love you so much, I don't think of you as my nephew anymore, I think of you as my son. Oh Vlad, I know I have wronged you in the past but I know now what a fool I was. I love you so much Vladimir, my son. Please say you will forgive me."

I was stunned at the sincerity of his words, and at the way his embrace reminded me of my father. I didn't trust anyone in this world, no one could truly trust anyone. I had learned that lesson the hard way, but I remembered something my mother once said to me,

'_If you take a risk sometimes good things happen and sometimes bad things happen, but if you don't a risk then nothing happens.'_

Was this a risk I was willing to take though?

I tried to look at my uncle but he refused to let me move so much as an inch. So I sighed and said,

"Otis you don't have to apologize. I overreacted and I'm sorry for yelling at you, you didn't deserve that. I was just so shaken up that I lost it completely and blurred out those...horrible things. I didn't mean..." But I didn't get to finish my sentence. Otis yanked my head up and stared me straight in the eye. He was crying, as I had thought, and it wasn't until then that I realized, I was crying too.

Otis stared at me with so much compassion and love in his eyes that I just started to cry harder. Otis pulled me back into his embrace and started rocking me again, like my father used to rock me after I had a nightmare. Otis held me while I cried and eventually, I drifted into unconsciousness.

When woke up again I felt like I was floating, but when I opened my eyes I saw that Otis was carrying me up the stairs. I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"Otis?"

"Shh, go back to sleep Vladimir. Everything's fine." Otis whispered as he carried me into my room. He laid me down on the bed gently and pulled the comforter over my body. He then smoothed my hair back and spoke again.

"I love you Vladimir, never forget that." And that was the last thing I heard before I closed my heavy eyelids and fell back asleep.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I would have had this up earlier but I got stuck and I was finishing the first chapter to my other Chronicles of Vladimir Tod story called 'Taking whats mine' I'm really excited about what people think about it!**

**Next Chapter will be titled 'Otis's betrayal'**


	4. Otis's betrayal

**(VPOV)**

"We should be back around midnight, but no later than that I promise." Otis told me again while he pulled his jacket over his shoulders. A few days had past since my 'outburst' and Otis and I were back to our normal relationship. I was glad we actually had that argument because it made us closer and cleared up all doubts either one of us had.

Nelly was invited to go on a triple date with Amy and her sister Caitlin but of course for that to work Nelly actually needed a date, so she asked Otis who eagerly excepted. I was pretty happy about it myself, Otis and Nelly were made for each other. It was about time they went on an actual date.

I smiled as I looked up at my uncle. "You guys can stay out as late as you want, I'll be fine hear by myself. I've got a freezer stocked with O positive, and a ton of house chores to keep me busy." And like a magic trick Nelly appeared at the bottom of the staircase looking the happiest I had seen her in a long time. Before Otis could utter another word Nelly locked onto his arm and they where off to the front door. "Have fun." I called after them.

I watched them drive away until I could no longer see the tail lights to Otis's old hunk-of-junk car before I turned and walked back into the house. Usually I would call Henry to see if he wanted to hang out on nights that Nelly was busy but I guess tonight I'm on my own. To be truthful if Otis wasn't around I would have been pretty lonely, and to think that I'm going to have to survive a whole year without him is enough to kill me. But I was going to have to learn to deal with my own problems, there won't always be someone there when I need them. I had learned that the hard way.

Oh well, as long as I'm here I might as well do all those chores I've been putting off, I guess I'll start with the dishes. But as I was filling the sink with water my mind began to wander. I had been practicing with my new abilities a lot lately and I had discovered a few things. For one they were highly dangerous if I wasn't extremely careful when using them, but at the same time they made life a lot easier. I switched off the water and stared intently at the pile of dirty dishes on the counter. Slowly, I pushed with my mind and one by one they lifted of the counter and began to wash themselves.

I allowed myself a satisfied smile and slowly, without breaking my concentration, reached out with my arm toward the freezer. I held my palm upward and motioned with my hand for the the door to open, when it did I pointed with my finger to the blood bags all stacked up on the side. I motioned with my finger for the bag on top to come forward and as I slowly pulled it along I pulled the freezer door closed with my mind. By now my head was really starting to ach, I was still washing the dishes and moving the blood bag at the same time, which is mush easier said then done. I wasn't about to give up yet though. Still pointing with my finger I sliced open the top of the bag and lifted all the blood out so it was floating in mid-air.

After moving the empty bag to the garbage beneath the sink I moved the blood closer till it was only inches away from my mouth. It was long and wavy like a snake, it almost seemed alive. I parted my lips felt the sweet, red liquid roll on my tongue and slip down my throat. It was good but it wasn't good enough, something just felt missing. As soon as I swallowed the last of it I turned and saw that I was done rinsing the dishes and I collapsed onto the floor, I was exhausted.

I don't know how long I sat there just staring at the floor but when I got up my head was spinning and my legs were shaking. I slowly made my way up to the counter and leaned against it, trying to catch my breath. Note to self: never do more than one thing with your mind at a time. I think my brain would appreciate it if I dried the dishes myself. It'll take longer but then again I don't really have anything else to do.

I can't believe how everything has changed lately, I mean its like the whole world has just gone in reverse. Henry isn't my friend anymore, I can't count on Otis for guidance anymore, Nelly is totally ignoring me, and I feel like I'm getting stronger by the minute. I feel so alone. Looks I'll be visiting mom and dad in the belfry tonight. I smirked a little at that, no one knew I could teleport yet. Not even Otis, I could be anywhere I wanted and back in a matter of seconds. I guess life really does have its good points.

Still I just wish I had someone to talk to instead of just a picture when I had a problem. I was so confused, one part of me said to just keep my problems to myself while the other part keeps saying.......

"OUCH!" I yelped. I flung my arms up over my head, which sent the knife I had in my hand flying across the room. I clutched my bleeding arm to my chest and tried not to focus on the pain. When it stopped throbbing I pulled my arm back and looked at the wound, it wasn't too deep but it was deep enough to soak my shirt with blood. I can't believe I was so distracted that I didn't notice the pain till now.

I stared at the deep, red rubies dripping off my arm down to the floor. I couldn't look away, I was mesmerized by it. The swirling deep red color seemed to glow, and it drew me closer. So close I could feel it on my lips....taste it on my tongue.....flowing down my throat.

I was drinking. It really was going down my throat, I was feeding from myself and I didn't care. I couldn't stop, couldn't think, I could only continue drinking. My heart beat went wild, my mind raced, but I just closed my eyes and drank faster. I sunk my teeth in deeper and took bigger swallows. I felt weak and powerful at the same time, no one could describe this strange feeling. This moment was all about blood and hunger. Each heart beat sent a splash of crimson onto my tongue.

I drank it all down, so much better than anything I had ever tasted before. I wanted more, so I took it, ignoring the fact that my heart was rattling at a dangerous rate, that I was killing myself. Until.... SMACK!

I felt a sharp hit to the side of my face and felt my body slide across the kitchen floor. I heard someone shouting angrily but my head was throbbing to hard to make out the words. When my vision cleared I saw two shoes right in front of my face, I lifted my head to see whose feet they were on only to come face to face with a not to happy looking Otis.

"What were you thinking?" Otis shouted. "You could have killed yourself! Are you stupid or something? I knew I should have taught you how to hunt. If that date hadn't been cancelled who knows what I could've come home to find. You feed from yourself, who else do you feed from huh?! Henry? Or maybe Nelly? Well Vlad who? Who's going to be next to suffer your poor control?"

I couldn't speak, I couldn't believe the words I was hearing, I was still shocked that Otis had struck me.

"What's going on in here?" Nelly asked with a worried voice as she entered the room. She looked down at the floor and saw the puddle made up from my own blood, her eyes widened and her face paled. She looked at Otis and I with a nervous glance, waiting for one of us to explain. But Otis and I were having a stare down, he looked at me with anger, I looked at him with hurt.

I had thought Otis would have understood the most of my situation, but what if vampires have natural control over this sort of thing? What if I'm the only one who struggles? If that is the case, I can see why Otis is disappointed.

"Vladimir are you even listening?" Otis shouted.

"No, I'm not to be honest" I said quietly. I wanted to listen, to hear him, but I couldn't. My mind wouldn't let me hear it. Not from him. This only seemed to make Otis more furious, but as he opened his mouth to speak Nelly cut him off.

"Vladimir go upstairs." Nelly's voice was shaking but the tone was clear that there would be no questions. I gently tried to gather myself off the floor but I suddenly felt to tired to hardly move. I reached my hand out, "Otis, help me up?" Otis turned and showed his back to me. I felt tears prickling behind my eyes and looked at Nelly, but her head was down and she didn't say anything.

I clenched my outstretched hand into a fist and pulled it back. I squeezed my eyes shut until all traces of tears vanished. I pushed past all my feelings till I was standing on my own two feet again, and walked out of the room. Alone, on my own, the way it should be. The way I like it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**(OPOV) **

"Otis, what just happened?" Nelly asked me in a hushed voice.

"Vlad throwing his life away that's what happened." Nelly flinched at my rough tone. I knew I sounded harsh, but my words were true. Besides, I was too angry to care.

"You were too hard on him." She stated. It was a flat out call that said there was no point in arguing. But her statement only made me angrier.

"Oh right I should just let it slide like everything else. I should just let him get away with it, he's just a kid right?! Wrong! He's a living, breathing monster who only makes life miserable for everyone else around him. He is to blame for everything that has happened over the years. The fact that I am now being rejected by my own people, that Elysia is in a fit of panic because of his existence, everything! In fact why don't we just come right out and say it, once and for all. If it wasn't for him Tomas would still be alive and living happily in Elysia with the rest of his kind." I shouted.

Nelly stared at me without any emotion at all showing in her features. I was panting from my little outburst just now when I realized she wasn't staring at me at all. She was looking behind me. Oh. God. No.

I slowly turned around and saw Vladimir staring at me. Tears were running like rivers down his cheeks but his were filled with anger, sorrow, guilt...betrayal.


	5. Bloody Tears

**(VPOV)**

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Everything Otis had every told me, how he only wanted to protect me, how hard it was for him to be away from me, how I was like a son to him, all _lies._

Otis looked at me with apologetic eyes and took a small step forward, reaching out for me. By that time however I had turned and bolted up the stairs to my room, slamming the door and locking myself in. I walked over to the other side of the room and curled up in the corner, hugging my knees to my chest.

I just sat there.

And cried.

It felt as though my heart were drowning in sorrow. The aching loneliness, the raging flames of my anger, the searing sensation of betrayal all came crashing down on me at once. This sort of pain could only be felt by one who is dying, and on the inside, I was. At that moment I wanted nothing more than death, I wanted to go a better place then this cruel world with its heartless inhabitance. I would be with my parents again, I would be happy again.

But there was one small problem, it was only wishful thinking. Even if I did die I would never see my beloved parents again, they were in heaven where they deserved to be while I was destined for the depths of hell for my sin. The sin of killing my parents.

Otis was right, their death was my fault. My father and mother should have never met, my father should have stayed in Eylsia and lived life any other vampire would. My mother should have married a nice _human_ man, should have had normal _human_ children. But instead they were cursed with me, a demon child. Otis's words had opened my eyes to what I really am.

I heard someone running up the stairs and I knew it was Otis. Not two seconds later he was outside my bedroom door twisting the knob trying to get in. When he saw that he couldn't he started banging on the door, begging me to let him in.

"Vladimir please! Open the door, I didn't mean it I swear. Vladimir listen to me, please open the door."

Nothing was right in the world anymore, but then again it was never right to begin with. I couldn't be here, I shouldn't be here, alive. I did make life miserable for everyone else around me. Everyone that I love is miserable, and its my fault. Why was I even born? Fate is so cruel.

"Vladimir I'm sorry!" Otis sobbed. "Please talk to me, I didn't mean a word of it! Vlad come out, please don't be angry with me."

I wanted to say that I wasn't angry, I wanted to say thank you for opening my eyes to the truth. But I didn't, instead I grabbed my pocket knife from the top dour of my dresser and I silently slid out my bedroom window.

Into the night.

Into my sorrow.

Into my death.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

My feet dragged behind me as I made my way to my old house. My depression was wrapped around my heart like vise. I crossed through the gate and slowly made my way through the front door. My feet had minds of their own, they were taking me to last past in the world I wanted to be. The master bedroom. My birth place. The room I found my parents dead.

The blood stains could be seen so clearly on the hard wood floor. In my mind I could still see them lying there, unseeing eyes and bodies covered in ash.

My life ended right here. Without my parents, my family, I am nothing. Life is nothing to me.

I collapsed in the very spot that I found their bodies. My reasons for living were crumbling away as I sobbed. The pain was overwhelming and I just wanted it all to go away. I had nothing left, Otis, Nelly, Henry, Meredith, they were all in danger because of me. I need to be stopped, before I kill them like I killed my parents. If I died here emotionally five years ago, then I shall die here physically now.

Before I even realized what I was doing my hand dove into my pocket and gripped the knife tightly, ready to end the pain and suffering for myself and for everyone. I whipped it out and plunged it down deep into my own chest. Into my own heart.

The physical pain was nothing compared to the mental pain I was just feeling, but it was painful non the less. I fell to the floor on my side, watching my own blood pool around my body. The sent of it made my stomach rumble. I don't even know how long I was starring at it, it could have been a few seconds, it could have been hours, I would have never known.

When I finally woke from my daze I remembered were I was, I realized I wasn't howling in pain or trying to call for help like a normal person would. I was...happy. I was smiling.

I saw nothing wrong with this, I saw it as something I simply had to do. This was for my own good, this was for Nelly, for Henry and Meredith, for Otis.

My sacrifice was for the whole world.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**(OPOV)**

"Vladimir please!" I banged on the door with my fist till they turned bright red. Not a single sound came from the other side of the door, moments ago I could hear my nephews heartbreaking sobs so clearly. Now it was dead silence.

Why did I say those terrible things? I didn't mean them, I was so terrified when I saw Vladimir feeding on himself. Once I had put a stop to that my fear turned to anger. Why did he do it? How long had he been feeding on himself? If he didn't think bagged blood was enough why didn't he tell me? Or Nelly? Maybe we could have helped.

The only way I was going to get answers to my questions was to ask Vlad. If he didn't want to communicate verbally then I would have to reach him mentally. And if he refused to respond I will simply use mind control to make him open the door.

"_Vladimir please, I just want to talk."_

That's strange, I couldn't sense Vlad when I reached out with my mind. He couldn't be in the room, but... he had to be, there was nowhere else for him to go...unless? The window.

I took two steps back and sent a powerful kick to door, breaking the lock and knocking it off its hinges. I rushed into the room and looked around frantically for my nephew, but he wasn't there. I felt a breeze on my back and turned around. The window was wide open. Vladimir was gone.

I ran down the stairs and shouted," Nelly I'll be back soon!" and then ran out the front door. I searched down every street, turned every corner, but he was gone.

I had to find him, I had to apologize even if he didn't forgive me. It wasn't like Vlad to hold a grudge but what I did was unforgivable. No matter what, I had to find him, hold him and tell him I was there for him.

I just hope he's safe.


End file.
